The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to wearable health devices.
Smart watches can assist in situations of cardiac arrest where cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is needed to revive a person. Smart watches may detect the impending presence of a heart related illness through the monitoring of a user's heart rate utilizing sensors embedded within the smart watch and may, if necessary, issue an alert if a heart related illness is detected. A smart watch may also assist in the act of performing compression CPR by utilizing sensors on a smart watch to monitor the movements a user makes during CPR administration and to ensure that the user is performing compression CPR at the correct pressure and rhythm.